


Singing To Bed

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Hobbits, Marriage, Present Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-04
Updated: 2006-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Singing To Bed

Sam sings snatches of a folk song as he wriggles into his nightshirt. ('In the month of May, the first of bright young May...') Rosie's already in hers, washing her feet in the wash-bowl. As she steps out, he grabs her by the waist and dances her to the bed, singing 'Turaluralei, in the month of May,' as she laughs.

Squeak go the bedsprings as they fall together on the bed, and Sam muffles the rest of the song on Rosie's nightshirt; then into her sweet bosom, and lower. Rosie bends back and up, and when he can't speak no more, she picks the song up, gasping the tunes into the night.

'...And he made the maid his own.'


End file.
